The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for identification of interactions between customers and customer service agents within a retail facility and data driven solutions for the evaluation and optimization of the deployment of customer service efforts within the retail facility.
In a retail store setting, customer interactions with customer service agents can improve the customer experience and facilitate increased sales. Current methods of customer service agent deployment within a retail facility is generally based upon management experience and generalized impressions of customer flow and customer-agent interactions within various sales departments. Therefore, these determinations are highly subjective which can result in great inefficiencies in the deployment and management of customer service agents across sales departments in a retail facility. Similarly, the effectiveness of customer-agent interactions are also only anecdotally and subjectively monitored, which can result in unreliable or difficult to evaluate information upon which manager makes customer service decisions.